


Home

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Mimi è al sicuro in un posto confortevole, ma non è a casa.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, Prompt: Coperte di Seta

Mimi chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa al cuscino dietro di sé. Era comodo, quel letto. Era morbido e largo e il materasso era spesso, e profumava di pulito. Le lenzuola erano morbide e avvolgevano bene il suo corpo, e la coperta di seta che la riscaldava la faceva sentire rilassata e protetta.  
Era bello, quel letto, ed era stato bello poter passarci la notte, eppure c'era ancora qualcosa che le annodava lo stomaco, una sensazione sorda e lontana, come se nonostante tutti i comfort quello non fosse il posto dove doveva essere, quello che le apparteneva.

Una mano scese tra i suoi capelli, carezzandoli con delicatezza. Lei spinse velocemente tutti i pensieri in un angolo della mente, nascondendoli allo sguardo dell'uomo che la guardava con un piccolo sorriso preoccupato.

"Come ti senti, ora?"

Chiese Benny, la sua voce bassa che nascondeva una leggera nota di preoccupazione. Mimi sorrise delicata, e annuì piano con la testa.

"Meglio. Grazie, per avermi dato un posto dove stare, ma avrei potuto semplicemente tornare a casa, sai?"

Benny scosse la testa, mentre la sua mano si fermava delicata tra i capelli scuri della ragazza.

"No. So perfettamente che non volevi stare a casa da sola. Puoi rimanere qui quanto vuoi, ok? È un posto tranquillo, ed è confortevole. E non devi preoccuparti di nulla."

Lei sorrise appena, cercando di non sembrare forzata. Annuì alle sue parole, e chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di sottrarsi alle sue domande ed alla sua preoccupazione.

"Grazie allora. Ora... preferirei dormire un po', se a te va bene."

"Certo. Buonanotte."

Lui spense la luce del comodino, ma rimase seduto sul letto, la mano che delicatamente carezzava i suoi capelli. Mimi chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il letto comodo la avvolgesse e la scaldasse, cullandola e portandola verso il sonno.  
Sperava che le coperte di seta potessero scaldare il nodo freddo che aveva nel petto, eppure, più i minuti passavano, più quello semplicemente cresceva, portando il freddo in tutto il suo corpo. Era confortevole il letto, ed era bello lasciarsi avvolgere da quelle coperte, ma niente era caldo e accogliente come casa.


End file.
